Devil's Lust
by Akaiba
Summary: Nero's finding living life without enough demons to sate his demonic hunger a little difficult and the only one who can handle his destructive touches is Dante, the only one Nero wonders if he can face. DanteXNero
1. Devil's Lust 1

Hurray for a change of world! Okay, this is my first Devil May Cry fic and its definately a Dante/Nero one. I love that pairing. I still like Vergil/Dante but Dante/Nero is something I feel i can enjoy more, if only slightly more.

Hope you like it. xxx

**Devil's Lust.**

Dante didn't move as he heard the door to his shop crash open, the distinctive smell of rain washing over him sharply before the door was slammed shut.

"You break that and you'll replace it, kid." The half-devil warned.

Nero scowled, his rain-soaked hair sticking to his face as he snapped, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Two words: temper tantrum." Dante smirked, removing the magazine from his face with a disinterested yawn, lowering his legs from the desk and stretching like a cat before giving Nero his full attention, smirk still in place at the younger's indignant glare.

"Fuck you." He spat.

"Whatever floats your boat, but keep your dreams to yourself, kid." Dante baited the younger one, itching for a reaction.

Surprisingly, Nero didn't bite. He just shot Dante another glare before moving to the elder's couch and flopping down on his stomach unceremoniously, a frustrated groan escaping him as he dug his human hand into the couch, keeping Devil Bringer at his side so as not to damage the worn furniture anymore.

Dante raised an eyebrow at the display. Standing from his seat he moved over to the couch, dropping down with only slightly more grace than Nero had used on the couch. With his back against the couch and his head near Nero's so he could better hear the younger demon slayer he tried again. "Seriously, kiddo, why are you so depressed?"

Nero wondered what exactly had possessed him to come to Dante for help. In truth, Dante was probably the only one who could help but that didn't make the prospect of actually asking the elder any less… humiliating.

Turning his head slightly he was surprised to see Dante so close. He hadn't even heard the elder move. He froze for a moment, fascinated by Dante's eyes which bore into his own. They were similar only in colour to his own. Dante's had a fire, a burning passion that glowed from the inside as if allowing a peek at his mind, a passion and ferocity that Nero lacked. He was hot-tempered, he knew that. But it wasn't a passion; it was just a deep-seated anger at everything.

Blushing, he looked away after realizing he still hadn't answered Dante and was instead admiring him… while the other was looking.

"Kyrie kicked me out…" Nero breathed, the pain of being abandoned by the only person he considered family still not quite bearable. Dante's eyes widened, knowing how much that meant to the brat but he didn't say anything, knowing Nero wasn't finished. "I… I-I can't b-blame her for it either…" He choked back the tears of guilt that burnt in his eyes and throat, aching for release but he wouldn't let them. Not in front of Dante. "I-… I n-never m-meant-… it w-was an a-accident!"

Dante frowned, turning to his side so he could better see Nero, whose eyes were clamped shut; he cocked his head to the side. "What was an accident?"

Nero opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a strangled sob. Firmly shutting his mouth again he turned with his back to the back of the couch and curled on himself. Dante was reminded of a child… of himself as a child… how he would often hide in a similar way in his room after Vergil had been particularly cruel to him. His throat tightened at seeing the proud, brash kid reduced to tears.

Tentatively he knelt over the couch and placed a firm hand on Nero's shoulder, his face solemn and drawn as he gave what awkward reassurance he could. Nero kept his eyes closed as his frame shook with the sobs that would heed no deterrence and escaped him, showing his weakness to the one man he tried so hard to impress. Surprised as he felt Dante's hand on him he gripped hold of it tightly, as if it was his only anchor to the world. Giving the offered hand a sharp tug Dante overbalanced and fell on Nero, the younger holding onto him tightly and pressing his face against Dante's leather clad chest, calming slightly at the familiar scent of the elder half-devil.

More than a little uncomfortable but not quite disliking the situation as much as he knew he should Dante returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around Nero's shoulders and head, cradling the younger man just as firmly, providing what support he could.

"Its okay, Nero." Dante whispered softly. "Devil's can cry too, it's okay to cry."

Barely registering the fact Dante had called him 'Nero' rather than 'kid' Nero felt his exhaustion from traveling all the way from Fortuna to see Dante and then the immense effort of halting his tears catch up with him, his body lacking the energy to cry now that it was okay he just slipped unconscious in the elder's strong arms, his grip falling slack and Dante brushing back the white hair on his brow to smile faintly at the closed eyes.

"Or go to sleep, whatever works for you." Dante braced himself then lifted Nero's limp form into his arms bridal style. Carrying Nero upstairs he tucked the younger into his bed, removing his boots and coat but not going further. He went to leave, taking a last look at the boy in his bed and found himself strangely fond of the sight, the little man so much like himself wrapped up in his bed like an angel Dante had chained down from heaven. His eyes fell on the boy's clawed hand and the 'angel' was wiped from his mind. Nero was angelic to look at but fuck he packed a punch.

Running a hand through his white hair distractedly Dante went downstairs and fell asleep on the couch.

/\/\/\/\TIMEWARP/\/\/\/\

Nero groaned as the light from the window fell onto his face. He had a pounding headache and couldn't remember falling asleep. He was also increasingly aware of the fact that his bed was not this soft. Why wasn't he in his bed?

…oh yes, Kyrie had kicked him out…

Frowning, chasing away his tears with the more pressing matter of identifying where he was he sat up. Looking around he didn't recognize any of it, not the bed, the room… nothing. Then his eyes fell on a haphazardly discarded red coat that he new very well.

"Dante…" Nero murmured, rubbing his face wearily as the memories of the previous night came back to him. He'd come to Dante for help and collapsed in tears like a total girl before he even told Dante what was wrong. "Dante's room…" He added as if to confirm where he was. Dante must have put him there to sleep. It was a double bed and Nero had to check that the other male wasn't in the bed with him because he just wouldn't put it past Dante.

Satisfied he was alone and had spent the night alone he tiredly got up and took off his second jacket, adding it to his coat and shoes which Dante had placed on a chair rather neatly for him. Comfortable in his state of undress he went downstairs.

Looking about the shop front his mouth opened in surprise when he saw Dante lying on the couch, his chest bare, leather shirt lying on the floor, the torso rising and falling with his breaths, his eyes closed and hair a mess. Nero felt his recently uncontrollable libido twinge. Wincing he looked away and nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice cut through the silence.

"It's rude to stare, kid." Nero's head shot round to see Dante watching him, only one eye open. "But in your case, I'll make an exception."

What the hell did that mean? Nero wondered as Dante grudgingly woke himself up and got off the couch, snatching up his leather shirt and tugging it on. Curiously following the elder into the kitchen Nero took the time to properly look around. He'd never been in Dante's shop/home before. In all honesty, Nero felt the place suited Dante. It had a homey charm to it despite its obvious disrepair.

"Cold pizza do?" Dante asked.

Nero raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Huh?"

"For breakfast?'

"Mm? Oh, yeah. Sure."

Dante wordlessly handed Nero a slice of cold pizza and then led them back to the front where the couch and Dante's desk were because Dante didn't have a kitchen table. Dante setting down at the desk with Nero lying out on the couch they ate in an awkward silence. Awkward because Nero knew and was waiting for the inevitable question Dante would ask him and Dante was pondering whether he should ask at all.

But, being the guy he was he didn't ponder for long.

"So… you gonna tell me what's up yet?" Nero winced even though he'd been expecting it.

Swallowing the last of his pizza Nero peered over at Dante, worriedly holding eye contact as he asked, "C-can I trust you?"

Considering the question Dante sighed. "Kid, do I look like Lady?" Nero didn't respond and Dante sighed again. "Yeah, kid, you can trust me." He paused then amended. "You can trust me not to tell anyone else that you don't want me to. You'll have to be more specific about anything else."

Not even expecting that much Nero smiled gratefully at Dante. It was a small smile but it was there and so unexpected Dante felt himself intrigued by it, liking the sight of it.

Taking a shaky breath Nero looked away. "A-after that last battle… when we went our separate ways… I-I told Kyrie how I felt." Dante nodded to encourage Nero but the kid seemed to struggle within himself, unsure to continue. The elder wanted to tell Nero he could tell him in his own time but he was just too damn curious. "W-well, she said she felt the same… so we kinda got together."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Dante frowned.

"Yeah… but…" Nero buried his hands in his face, careful with his demon hand so he didn't scratch himself. "Dante, something's wrong with me!" He cried out.

Shocked, the demon slayer rose and approached Nero, much like he had the previous night. Nero breathed in deeply, the smell of the couch surrounding him. It smelled like Dante. He wanted to bury himself in that smell; it seemed to calm him for some unknown reason. Dante hunched down and watched Nero carefully, his eyes studying the intricate carvings on the demonic hand covering the right side of the boy's face. "What makes you say that?"

"I tried to… you know, make love to Kyrie." He took another shaky breath. "And the first time it was great but…" He turned to look firmly at Dante. "I hurt her, Dante. Every time after that I only lost control more and more and the more I tried to stop I-I…" Covering his face again he let out a howl of frustration.

"Hey, hey, kid, shush…" Dante's tone was surprisingly patient, his voice low and soft. All that was missing was his hand patting Nero's head but Dante resisted. He doubted the kid would appreciate that. "What do you mean you lost control?"

"My arm… my demonic side… i-it just…" Nero sighed. "When the demons were around I could vent my frustrations and anger out on them, keeping control of my arm. But now… now that they're gone it's taking over whenever I try to have sex with Kyrie." Nero closed his eyes. "She's an innocent, a gentle person. She can't take it when I'm rough like that… I never meant to hurt her." He shuddered. "God, I swore I'd never hurt her and now she hates me."

Dante shook his head. "Kid, the two of you are real close. There's no way she'd hate you for that. She'll forgive you; you just surprised her is all. She just needs to collect herself."

"But how can I ever go back to her like this?!" Nero demanded.

Dante tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You say venting it kept you from losing control, right?" Nero nodded. "Then let's get you to vent."

"And how do we- mffmm?!" The rest of Nero's words were swallowed by Dante as he gripped the front of the younger man's top and forcefully pulled him into a harsh and not at all gentle kiss.

It was invasive, demanding, hot and passionate. Everything sinful and beautiful at once and it made Nero's eyes widen with shock, longing, lust and need, his demonic hand latching onto Dante's arm and digging deep tracks where the claws were, his human hand fisting the elder's hair as Dante lifted onto the couch and over Nero, both hands slipping under the offensive top.

Tearing their lips apart Nero arched his back off the soft, worn cushions as Dante began to harshly rub at his nipples, circling them and then painfully tugging at them until Nero couldn't help the needy breaths and wanton moaning, grinding his crotch against Dante's urgently. "Ngh… D-Dante! I-I…" Dante silenced him with another breathtaking kiss, rocking against him heavily, their leather trousers becoming painfully tight.

"I promise I won't hurt you, kid." Dante promised placing a light kiss on Nero's brow before skillfully removing Nero's pants before the younger could even argue. "Mm, commando… I like it." Dante grinned wolfishly down at Nero's thoroughly flushed and panting form, his lower half bare for him to see. Lifting Nero up slightly he divested the last article of clothing, Nero's top, to the floor and returned his full attention to Nero's aching member.

Swollen and leaking it stood demandingly upwards; Nero's slight bucking of his hips indicating he wanted Dante to touch him. Obligingly, Dante ran a cursory finger over the tip, playing with the slit and smearing the precum over his fingers before bringing them to his lips, making sure Nero was watching as he drew them into his own mouth, tasting Nero on his tongue and moaning freely. Nero blushed instantly, writhing at the erotic sight and feeling dirty for enjoying it but at the same time loving that feeling. Dante was a half-_devil_; it was only right that sex with him felt delightfully sinful and consuming.

Sex… with Dante…

Nero didn't have time to ponder the sudden realization of what he had been swept up into as Dante dove down and swallowed Nero in on go, his nose nuzzling the younger's hair at the base of his length and a hand massaging Nero's balls firmly.

Throwing back his head and screaming out his delight Nero clutched at Dante's shoulder with his clawed hand, creating more marks that bled freely while his other hand wound its way into Dante's hair again, thrusting lightly into the willing mouth and loving the way Dante's moans vibrated around him and made him scream again.

Having successfully distracted Nero, Dante brought his free hand, the one he had licked clean, and began to tease at Nero's entrance.

Being unpracticed in this particular act of sex Nero found the sensation weird but not entirely unpleasant. As Dante deep-throated him again he felt the wandering finger slip past his tight ring of muscles and bury itself deep within him. It hurt at first and he cried out, Dante instantly freezing the finger's movements but sucking hard on the flesh still in his mouth. Eventually the initial pain dulled and it just felt strange.

Rotating his hips slightly he felt Dante begin to move within him again, the finger wriggling about, stretching and searching for-

"AHHHHHH!! AHHHHH!" Nero bucked violently, thrusting into Dante's mouth and slamming down on Dante's finger as he felt the finger press roughly against a tight bundle of nerves within him. And as if hitting a switch Nero's arm began to glow fiercely as if alight, his claws becoming extra sharp and slashing across Dante's shoulder.

Releasing Nero from his mouth he heard Nero growl ferally at the loss, his clawed hand trying to wrestle him back down before Dante caught it and pinned it back, more than a little aroused by the unabashed lust shining in Nero's eyes, a sure sign the kid had lost control completely.

"Easy, kid, I ain't done yet. I just want you to chill out a moment." Dante looked down at his shoulder where blood was running freely down and the already healed marks Nero had made on his arm when they first kissed. "Heh, I can see why Kyrie kicked you out if you did this to her. Lucky for me I can heal fast… plus," Dante licked over Nero's lips before ravishing it harshly, bruising Nero's lips and nipping him sharply. "I like the pain."

Taking that as an invitation Nero wriggled his devil arm free from Dante who let him go easily and ran his claws down Dante's back, carving out five deep welts that coated his fingers in red and painted Dante a similar colour. Hissing and moaning lowly Dante ducked downwards and captured Nero's mouth again. Beginning again Dante slipped his finger back into Nero gently adding a second and scissoring them as he rubbed Nero's slicked member against his leather covered stomach.

"D-Dante…" Nero panted as he felt his ass assaulted by Dante's merciless fingers, teasingly running over that one spot and giving him a taste before drawing out again. "T-too m-much clothing… off, now!" Nero's voice was low, influenced by his demon side but it was still him beneath the lack of sensible thought.

Licking at Nero's nipple while fondling the other with his free hand Dante smirked. "You want 'em off? You take 'em off yourself." He ordered.

Too far gone to argue Nero began to tug and pull at Dante's clothing, practically tearing off- no, wait. He did. Dante rolled his eyes at Nero's impatience as his shirt became tatters that were thrown aside. Blue eyes alight with hunger Nero feasted on Dante's sculpted body, his broad shoulders and well muscled body, completely unmarked and unblemished and utterly beautiful.

Another finger was added to his ass and Nero hissed at the extra intrusion at first before feeling the familiar pleasure sing through him and actually enjoying the feeling of Dante stretching him so thoroughly.

Running his hands over Dante's chest and massaging the elder's nipples, relishing the soft gasps he wrung from the half-devil, Nero began to nip and lick at Dante's neck.

"Heh, I think you're ready, kid." Dante grunted, pulling his fingers out and grinning at the petulant outcry of loss as Nero scowled at him. "Don't worry; I got something much bigger and much better…"

Nero glanced down between them as he heard Dante unzip his leather pants, freeing himself from the confines of his trousers and Nero found it arousing to see Dante wasn't wearing underwear either. His erection leapt free from the constrictive material and jutted upwards at an impressive size. The skin tight and hard, purplish where little veins bulged with an aching need to release and all Nero could think was 'oh my god'.

His human side was terrified at the prospect of having something that big, much bigger than a couple of fingers, jammed up his ass while his demonic side was ready to cum at the mere thought of it.

Hearing no objections as Nero's demonic side was in control Dante lifted Nero's legs up and over his shoulders, positioning himself and leaning down to capture Nero's swollen lips in another kiss as he thrust forwards surprisingly fast, ramming himself deeply into Nero, past his entrance and farther up than his fingers had reached, slamming straight into Nero's prostate and staying there, pressed against it, for a good while before Dante drew back.

Instantly Nero wrenched away from kiss to shriek loudly at the ceiling, Dante latching onto Nero's throat instead, determined to mark him. The claw found its way to Dante's back again, making a game of keeping up with Dante's regeneration as it sliced and tore away at the elder. Groaning at the pain from his back and the pleasure from the tight, clamping heat of Nero's ass around his member Dante shuddered and drew out forcefully; thrusting back in once only the tip was left so that Nero didn't even get a chance to miss him.

"S-so h-hot! D-Dante!" Nero panted, his open mouth finding its way to Dante's shoulder and biting down so hard he pierced the skin, the coppery tang of blood staining his mouth until he had to pull away at another sharp attack on his prostate. "I c-can't- D-Dante! H-harder! M-more!"

Obediently, Dante gripped his hand at the bend of Nero's knee and pulled the younger's legs further apart, delighting at the larger depth he could reach, savoring the friction he hadn't felt in a long time as he pounded into Nero relentlessly, his breath coming short as he went, Nero's pleas and cries for release like music to his rhythm as he took hold of Nero's aching member in his free hand and squeezed it roughly, tugging it to the side and playing with the tip as he matched the speed of his hand to the speed with which he struck Nero's prostate.

It wasn't long before Nero through back his head, claw firmly embedded in Dante's back and bite mark he'd been renewing dripping blood as he screamed out. "Dante! I-I'm gonna- AHHHHHH!"

As Nero's warning rang in his ears he felt the hot liquid explode between them, spraying them in white ribbons as Nero came over Dante's hand, their stomachs and some even reaching their faces as Nero had the hardest orgasm of his life. Dante cried out as he felt Nero's inner walls clamp down around him, restricting all movement and determined to make him come too.

The sensation too much, too hot and with Nero's lips on his he came inside the younger male, the kid's name escaping his lips as he shouted out and collapsed on top of Nero in a limp heap, not even acknowledging the cum splattered between them beginning to dry.

The only sound in the shop in the late morning was their heavy breathing as they both tried to calm themselves down, Nero's arm returning to it usual light glow and Dante's large map of welts and claw marks knitting together as if they were never there. The only mark on either of them was the rather large hickey Dante had managed to put on Nero's neck, purple and in the shape of his teeth. Dante licked it fondly. Rolling off the kid and slipping out of Nero's ass as he was no doubt getting uncomfortable with it still in Dante was surprised when, as he lay squished by Nero on the couch, he heard the younger one moan at the loss.

Dante raised an eyebrow. Now that was most definitely not devil lust.

"Nero?"

"Ngh… say my name again, please…"

Dante grinned. "You want another go already?"

Nero cracked one blue eye open and shrugged. "A lot of suppressed lust, I guess."

"And here I thought you actually liked me." Dante snorted.

"That too." Nero rolled on top of Dante and gave him a slow, sensual kiss that meant something both were surprised that they could convey as Dante kissed back, equally as soft and gentle as he idly threaded his hands through Nero's white hair.

"Nero…" Dante breathed as they parted, his breath tickling Nero and teasing him into giving Dante another peck. "Heh, how are you going to go back to Kyrie after this?" He didn't want to make Nero think about Kyrie so soon after their… sex? Fucking? Love making? The latter was too frightening to call it that but the others didn't fit either. Either way, Dante just wanted Nero to realize what he had done and run away before he kissed him like that again. It was just a little too loving for Dante to be comfortable with, not when he knew Nero had someone else.

"I'm not. She kicked me out and I think we all know that this… lust," Nero looked at his devil arm with a shrug, "It's not a one time thing. And I can't do that with her so it's unlikely I'll be going back to her. She can come and find me if she wants but I won't have sex with her when I know she can't handle the pain."

"So…" Dante frowned. "What does that mean… for me?"

Nero leant down and traced an unseen pattern on Dante's chest. "It means, I'm asking to live with you. Help you go on missions, save your ass from demons, Lady and Trish…" He kissed Dante's collarbone and nipped the skin lightly. "… maybe continue this…"

Dante raised an eyebrow. "You're that sure you want me to fuck you every night?"

"If you think you can handle it, old man." Nero challenged.

"Bring it, kid."

Nero laughed and kissed Dante softly. "Either way, all it means now is that you're going to wake your lazy ass up, pop a Viagra and fuck me again."

Dante glowered. "I do NOT need a Viagra."

Nero lapped like a kitten drinking milk at Dante's nipples, swapping between them, for a moment before feeling Dante's erection pressing into his stomach. "So I see…" Nero grinned and ripped the obstructive pants from Dante's legs and blew cold air onto the quickly reviving length, making the elder shiver and hiss.

"Got a plan their, kid?" Dante inquired as Nero seemed to be thinking something over.

Nero shot him a daring look and then bent down and began to coat Dante's length in saliva, lapping at the cum still on it and moaning at the taste. Arching into the wet warmth of Nero's tongue Dante moaned and gasped as he felt Nero cover ever inch of his now standing to attention cock. Nero moaned onto the flesh as he felt his back stretch and loosen his entrance enough so that Dante's cum began to drip out, still hot and wet it slithered down his thighs making him so hard it hurt.

Removing his mouth Nero met Dante's gaze as the other looked down curiously, holding the intense blue eyes to his own as he crouched over Dante, crawling up slightly, just hovering over Dante's length and letting it brush against his still dripping ass.

"Watch me, Dante." Nero murmured, resisting from slamming down just yet. "I want you to watch me ride you."

"Ah! I h-had no idea you w-were _this_ horny…" Dante grinned between desperate pants.

Nero said nothing but through back his neck as he pushed down, groaning as he felt Dante's head slide into him. His cock gave an involuntary twitch and a small spurt of cum that Dante collected on his fingers and cleaned away with his tongue, loving the delicious look of arousal on his friend's face. Dante didn't want Nero to lose control again, he preferred to be sure Nero was conscious of what he was doing as this was proving too good, but he wanted to see how far he could push him.

"Come on then," Dante rotated his hips and thrust slightly into that consuming heat surrounding his member again, barely restraining from just holding Nero down and pounding into him. "Ride me."

Meeting the challenge Nero braced his legs and rose up, whimpering at the loss and strength it took to relinquish that feeling of wholeness, before simply buckling his legs and feeling Dante slide right back again, his balls smacking into Nero's ass as the younger just caught himself from winding Dante. Both arched and cried out at the intense pressure that one movement created, Dante's large hands grabbing hold of Nero's hips to steady the shaking boy as Nero shakily overcame the intense pleasure wave that had nearly knocked him unconscious to rise again and slam back down.

Releasing one hand from Nero's hip he spread his palm so his thumb and middle finger were pressed against Nero's nipples before rubbing them roughly, tugging at each one in turn and twisting them lightly to make Nero cry out and beg for him to do more, his other hand tracing a light pattern up the small of the younger's arched back before returning them both to Nero's hips as things got too heated, Nero's pace maddeningly slow and sensual, enough to make Dante nearly lose control.

With Dante's hands helping and encouraging him, giving him a pace to work to, Nero began to ride in earnest, Dante's length slipping in and out of him fast and hard. Both of them panting and moaning at the intense heat and pressure swelling within them. Nero almost faltered as he felt the feeling pool in his stomach, coiling like a snake as he whimpered and bit his lips painfully but Dante wouldn't let him drop the rhythm and just like he'd always been there to save Nero's ass from death or failure he was here again to ensure Nero was screaming as he came for a second time that night, the ribbons splashing between them again, mapping a second path of pleasure over their stomachs atop the dried cum. "AH Dante! D-Dante! Ngh…" Clenching around Dante, wriggling as he desperately ground down onto the elder, determined to make Dante cum again.

Feeling his cock twitch deep within Nero at the utterly pornographic look the kid bore as he came again all over them he was ready to join him when he saw Nero fix him with a needy look, his ass milking him again as he was all but crushed in Nero's hold.

"NERO!" Dante roared, his hands digging painfully into Nero's hips, sure to leave bruises to match the hickey he'd given the kid Dante felt himself be wrenched into oblivion and bliss, his length exploding into Nero and making the younger shudder and collapse in his over sensitized state, his eyes shutting as he fell asleep instantly from exhaustion.

Taking deep shuddering breaths Dante forced himself to calm down, feeling Nero slumped over him with his now softened member slipping from Nero's ass, a satisfying trail of cum following it and running down Nero's thighs and onto Dante. Knowing full well the both of them couldn't sleep comfortably on the couch Dante forced himself again but this time into coordinating his shaky limbs enough to stand and lift Nero into his arms bridal style, much like the previous night only this time they were both as naked as the day they were born and Dante bore a gentle, proud smirk and Nero looked thoroughly fucked.

Easing Nero into bed Dante debated with himself for a moment before slipping in beside him, pulling the younger firmly against him, their legs entangled and their hips touching in what was surprisingly intimate in a loving way rather than a sexual way. Worrying his lip Dante considered removing himself from the warmth and comfort the kid offered to return to what he was sure of which was downstairs in the form of a slice of pizza, a beer and a random magazine. Then he felt Nero curl an arm around his waist, tugging Dante even closer, and the other hand resting over his heart as he sought out Dante's strong heartbeat, his head lying forehead pressed against Dante's collarbone. That made Dante freeze, all thought of leaving the bed or even the room just evaporating from his mind as he settled down, not even really that tired, and watched Nero sleep.

Bruised and swollen lips parted slightly and the soft sound of Nero breathing the only sound at all Dante ran a hand through the kid's hair, gently massaging his temples as he fussed over him, loving the little responses he got of Nero leaning into his touch and nuzzling under his neck. Utterly at peace with the serenity Nero gave off Dante allowed himself to nap lightly before succumbing to a self-indulgent sleep.

/\/\/\/\TIMEWARP/\/\/\/\

Dante wasn't surprised when he woke up the next day to find Nero gone. In truth, it would have been strange if the kid had stayed the whole night.

Sighing, strangely depressed and unsure of what to do with himself, Dante went to the bathroom and found the shower still warm and wet as he cleaned himself of their activities, almost sad to see the cum Nero had painted him with washed away, his body bearing no other marks. Figuring Nero mustn't have left that long ago and must have taken a shower before leaving the half-devil shrugged. The kid probably figured it wouldn't do to return to Kyrie covered in cum both his own and someone else's.

Yeah, he knew Nero had _said _he wasn't going back and wanted to stay with Dante but that was all pillow talk, something Nero said to get another fuck. That thought didn't make him feel as bitter and angry as it should have, just… sad.

Pulling on another pair of leather trousers, seeing as his other pair were still downstairs thrown halfway across the room, Dante made his ways to the ground floor. Straight into the kitchen he had half-finished his slice of cold pizza before he noticed a little note addressed to him sitting atop the fridge.

Curious, he opened it.

_Dante,_

_I left this on the fridge rather than anywhere else because I'm pretty certain you won't miss it if I put it near pizza._

_Anyway, if you're wondering why I wasn't there when you woke up its not because I've gone back to Kyrie. I promised you I wouldn't and I want to stay with you anyway… if you'll have me. I just need to figure some things out, last night was… amazing but it made me wonder about some things I just want to be away from everything I know and am familiar with for a little while so I can figure it all out._

_I've not abandoned you, I've not decided I still want Kyrie after you went through all that trouble to sate my lust and I'm not staying away forever._

_See you soon._

_Nero._

"Well… fuck me." Dante mused, swallowing the last of his pizza and tucking the letter into his pocket not willing to throw it away but not wanting it to appear that it held any significant value to it.

Dante walked over to his desk and sat down, musing about how he probably needed to figure out how he felt about Nero too. Not one to tie himself down Dante was loathe to admit the thought of losing Nero had made him panic more than he was comfortable with. About to follow that train of thought his eyes fell on the couch and, while his libido entertained the erotic memories of the previous night, Dante saw that the couch probably wouldn't be usable again.

Claw marks where Nero had reached a particular state of lost control had sliced the couch across the cushions and over the arms, stuffing leaking out and onto the floor. Dried cum stained the material still holding over the seats and it wasn't hard to figure out that it was cum, there'd be no hiding that from Lady and Trish. Sighing almost fondly Dante figured that he'd probably have plenty of time to think while he disposed of the couch, despite the urge to frame it and preserve it and name it 'Dante and Nero's first night'… perhaps even sell it to an art gallery?

Snickering to himself Dante hefted his sword from his arsenal and approached the unsuspecting piece of furniture.

* * *

I posted this on Y!Gallery first if some of you recognise it but I decided I'd risk posting it here too. There is more to come, don't worry, I'm not leaving it like that but it's originally a one-shot but there is another part to it. I'm even thinking about a third part... but that depends if it doesn't interfere with my work on Hey There Infinity and whether this is recieved well.

Akaiba xxxx


	2. Devil's Lust 2

Hurray for part two! Heh, Hope you like it!

* * *

**Devil's Lust 2**

Tapping his hands lightly off the rickety desk Dante glanced at the clock. He didn't really know what he was waiting for but he knew he was waiting for something. It was around six o'clock and Dante was getting impatient.

During the mission he'd had that morning, a few stray demons appearing near some warehouse or whatever, Dante didn't really pay much attention just chopped up what he was told to, took the money and left, anyway, during the mission he'd hurried everything, not even paying attention to what he was paid or the things that tended to wander into the path of his motorcycle on his return. He'd almost killed a few animals, one cyclist and a hooker with his distracted nature and it was all due to the itching need to be at the shop just… sitting there… waiting.

"GAH!" Frustration and sexual tension getting the better of him he kicked the desk hard, slamming it across the room and into the wall opposite where it groaned and cracked in two. Slumped in his chair he stared at it with a numb sort of detachment. All it meant was more item of furniture he'd need to get. Or not…

Fixing the desk was better than doing nothing.

Getting up with a sigh he shuffled off to a cupboard where he'd put all sorts of things he'd accumulated over the years, not really keeping track but remembering vaguely that he had a hammer and a few nails in there somewhere. Retrieving them he went to the desk, deftly assembling it in the way he knew it should look and began to gently tap nails into the cracked wood, making the desk look like it had terrifying metal stitches from a crazed doctor up the split through the middle.

And suddenly, before he even had the final nail the full way in he felt all the sexual tension that had built up within him over the month Nero had left shot through every nerve in his body with one word. "Hey."

His head shooting up he turned on his hunched feet and stared at his seat in which sat a very tired looking Nero, his hair messed up and his cheeks flushed. Dante just stared. The object of his fevered dreams sat so calmly, if a little weary, in his chair was making the aroused flesh in his leather trousers twitch with want.

"Dante?" Nero raised an eyebrow.

Dante grunted and shifted from foot to foot. "Nero…"

The younger snorted. "And here, after all this time and everything we've done, I thought I'd get a little warmer a welcome." He rose from his seat with all the grace of a panther, practically stalking up to Dante, hips swaying seductively and mouth parted, lips plump to tempt. "Hell, I even got a 'hello' before we even… heh, what would you call what we did Dante?"

Dante stared, what would he call it?

Did he really have to talk? All he wanted was to snatch up that hair in his hands and devour that mouth, make Nero crumble beneath him again-

-and with a low cry of desire and a knowing wetness in his pants Dante filled his pants with cum and toppled out of his seat with a dull thud.

"Fuck." Dante growled, rubbing his head and shifting uncomfortably in his wet pants. About to get up Dante just let himself flop back down, too exhausted and sexual frustrated to actually care that he was swimming in his own essence.

"Hell, if I'd known you'd miss me this much I'd have come home sooner." Dante grunted as that damn voice attacked his overly horny body and he glanced up to see what appeared to be Nero watching him. "I came in to find you on the floor, out cold. I put you in the chair and then you have one hell of a fantasy about me."

"A-and how d-do you know it was you?" Dante snapped, desperately trying to retain some dignity as he caught his breath and struggled back into the chair, his face twisting into one of disgust as he felt his trousers chaff wetly against him.

"Heh, because you kept saying my name." Nero folded his arms smugly then bent at his waist so his face was close to Dante's. "And then you came in your pants."

Scowling at what he assumed was just another apparition the elder got up from his seat, proud to boast only a brief shaking in his knees, and made his way upstairs. The ignored Nero raised an eyebrow before following curiously. Entering the bedroom Nero found Dante throwing his soiled pants to the floor, a fresh pair snugly about his hips.

"Dante?"

Whirling about the demon slayer took a firm step towards the smaller male and glared. "Are you real? Cos, so fucking god help you if you're not!" He demanded with a growl.

Nero stared for a moment before successfully suppressing a laugh. Bravely, he stepped closer until they were only an inch apart, breath mingling, and whispered. "I'm real. Go on, touch me, I promise I won't disappear."

His eyes widened at the promise and Dante's hand nearly shook as he reached out, fingers limp with anticipation, and gently cupped the side of Nero's face, a sigh of relief shakily passing from his lips as Nero leant into the touch and he felt the solidity and warmth of the skin beneath his touch. Resting his forehead against the other's he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, just drinking in being close to the one person he'd craved for nearly a month.

"Heh, guess I should explain-" Nero began but he was cut off when Dante shook his head.

"Not now. I just want to touch you and kiss you and fuck you. I just want… I want you. Now. On the floor, against the wall, on the bed, hell, even in the fucking shower. I don't care." The turmoil within him was boiling to a crescendo but he couldn't think about it, he'd refused to think about it ever since Nero had left. He'd meant to… but it was so confusing and he had no one to help him so he'd just pushed it aside but now, with Nero so close, there was no stopping the torrent of feelings swelling beneath his chest.

Nero blushed hotly. "D-Dante…" He really wanted to talk to Dante about a few things but that offer… was just too damn appealing. Especially seeing as how he figured he probably felt as sexually frustrated as Dante did… though he would never admit it. "You're r-really horny."

"You don't know the half of it…" Deciding that those were enough words for now Dante shot forwards and rushed Nero against the door of the bedroom, slamming the smaller against it none too gently. Nero groaned but the sound was swallowed as Dante crushed their lips together in a meshing of lips, teeth and tongue, saliva dripping down their chins within minutes as the kiss became more violent and rough, both biting at each other so harshly it was purely animalistic.

"Ng… Dante…" Nero moaned as they pulled apart, gasping heavily and Dante nearly let the other go as they both wavered in place, Nero leaning completely on the elder as his legs had given out.

The gasped noises going straight to his groin Dante only gave a soft, gentle lick in complete antithesis to the kiss before and then threw them both onto the bed, Nero first with Dante landing over him, hands braced by the younger's head.

"I've never known you this… determined." Nero managed to say, despite the adorable blush streaking across his face and making his breath quicken in anticipation.

Realizing the only way to make Nero shut up was to make him realize how much Dante needed this, the elder fixed Nero with a disapproving sigh and looked off to the side. "I… I haven't… I haven't been to any bars lately." Nero looked confused by the statement and Dante growled; embarrassed he was going to be forced into saying what he meant. "Which means I haven't been picking up any women…" Another blank look. "Dammit, Nero! I haven't had sex in over a month!" Nero stared at him in shock. "I… I haven't been… I haven't been able to…"

"What do you mean?" Dante's current behavior meant he wasn't lacking in any sexual drive and if the large, stiff length poking into his thigh was anything to go by the half-devil certainly hadn't managed to become impotent in their time apart, so…?

"I don't want them. I don't want anyone else." _I want you_. The last part might not have been uttered but it hung in the air thickly and made Nero gasp in wonder.

Taking the hint, Nero obediently shut up and latched his mouth back onto Dante's as the elder began to tear away at his jacket and shirt until they were thrown so hard away that they smacked off the far wall. Bed springs creaking beneath them Nero did the same for Dante and removed the demon slayer's shirt, running his hands over the muscles that flexed and trembled beneath his touch, following the path he'd memorized so many, too many, nights before.

Keeping his mouth busy Nero's mind was spinning as Dante ravaged his lips until he was a panting mess but he couldn't stop the whirlwind of questions and feelings that Dante's confession had set free. Did the fact the Dante couldn't or wouldn't have sex with anyone else mean what Nero hoped it meant? He was quickly distracted. "Ng… do that again…" He panted and Dante nipped his nipple sharply making Nero gasp and moan.

Fighting within himself Dante sighed at his own unrestraint and bowed his head to Nero's shoulder, his breath tickling the younger's ear and making him shiver as the elder said, " I c-can't… Nero, I can't hold back…" He closed his eyes with the effort it was taking just to keep himself still.

Nero frowned with concern but understood. Hearing the unsaid warning in the half-devil's words he realized Dante knew he would hurt him if they continued as they were, his pent up lust not willing to allow them to take things slow. In truth, Nero felt similarly but he could exercise some restraint to avoid himself pain. Bucking upwards, their crotches inadvertently connecting and making Dante howl with want, Nero hissed and toppled them over, the younger sitting atop Dante's hips.

Wasting no time Nero deftly snatched up Dante's shirt which hadn't made the journey across the room and tied it firmly around Dante's wrists and a bedpost.

"There. Now… where we we?" Nero teased, running a light claw down Dante's bared chest and grinning at the way the elder arched upwards, his mouth open in a silent groan as all that escaped him were breathy gasps.

Inching his way downwards, not being subtle with the way he sinfully rubbed his body against Dante's, nipping on a nipple as he passed it, until he was at the waist of the half-devil's leather pants. Seeing the offensive material straining to retain Dante's aching length Nero removed them and let out a heavy breath of hot air onto the flesh.

Almost lost to the world Dante watched Nero with an intense, perverse fascination as he was laid bare before his small lover. With a promising look he murmured, "You suck that and I'm gonna cum over your face before you get halfway down."

Nero grinned. "That bad, huh?"

"That bad."

Contemplating doing it anyway, the thought of having Dante's cum dripping off his face making him want to moan, Nero stopped himself with the want of seeking his own release as well. Tugging off his own trousers Nero knelt over Dante, only one hand supporting himself as he reached down and back, his own finger teasing his entrance.

"Ah! Y-you m-might want t-to look a-way…Ng!" Nero groaned as the finger began to wriggle within him and he sought out the one spot he hadn't been aware of until Dante had stormed it before.

Dante considered the probably wise advice before snarling, "Not on your life." It was just too arousing to see Nero finger fuck himself.

Pulling on the restraints he knew he could probably get out of no problem but allowed to hold him back, Dante peered over Nero's bowed head to see Nero slide another finger inside himself. Dante's breath caught in his throat and he made a strangled sound as the digits scizzored and pumped in and out of the tight passage Dante wanted so badly. Nero's labored breaths and mewls of pleasure being murmured against his chest and pounding heart Dante could feel his cock twitch violently.

It felt like an eternity before Nero finally sat back, his entrance stretched enough, and locked gazes with Dante. His cheeks flushed, breath short, his blue eyes glazed and Dante wanted so badly just to cum and rid himself of the painful ache at his loins that just intensified at the fuckable look Nero bore.

"Now, Nero…" Dante half growled, half moaned as Nero crouched over him. Bucking upwards he felt his leaking member brush against Nero's backside and they both cried out.

Desperate to just let himself drop like he had before Nero just stopped himself and managed to ease himself downwards, feeling every inch slide into him with great detail until he felt Dante's balls against his ass. Writhing in pure agony and bliss Dante felt Nero shudder around him and rise up only to slide back down with a piercing cry of pleasure.

There was a roar of demonic possession from Dante and Nero felt himself filled already, the sound of Dante's restraint tearing and two rough hands clamping onto his hips and Nero groaned, rolling his hips, surprised to find Dante not even softened slightly after his orgasm. The afterglow seizing him but barely affecting him Dante ferally wrenched Nero off him, through him onto the bed, roughly tugged the younger's hips into the air and was in him again within seconds. Nero cried out and clenched at the bed sheets, his demonic hand tearing into them easily, as Dante began to pound away into him, not missing one thrust at his prostate until Nero's arms could no longer hold himself upright and he collapsed to the bed in a screaming heap.

Nero didn't know how he should react, it felt amazing, Dante slamming in and out of him with the force of a jackhammer but at the same time it frightened him. Dante wasn't being overly rough but by the demonic grunts and snarls he was admitting Nero guessed the elder was shockingly close to losing it and going into full devil mode. That thought scared him but when Dante's sounds softened slightly and the hands at his hips remained human he relaxed into the pleasure Dante was giving him.

Hearing the screams Dante almost forced himself to stop until he heard Nero begging for more, the trembling form beneath him shaking with pleasure and slamming back against him in time with each thrust.

He reached round and gave Nero a harsh tug, pressing his thumb into the leaking slit atop the younger's member and smearing the clear fluid around the throbbing length and running his fingers teasingly over the pulsating vein down the side. Nero sat up abruptly and threw his arms over his shoulders, digging the clawed hand into Dante's back while the other ran harsh circles that tugged at Dante's pearly white hair as the younger arched into the elder's touch, thrusting forward into the hand while slamming back onto Dante's member and seeing white.

Not really caring about the position change Dante just pounded harder, practical bending Nero in two with the force he drove into the younger, their hips propelling forward but Nero's top half staying firmly pressed against him. Making use of the close proximity of the other Dante nudged Nero's chin with his nose until the kid turned and the half-devil dominated him in another way with a kiss that left him breathless, their tongues rubbing erotically against each other and Dante occasionally feeling the need to nip and suck on Nero's lower lip.

"Ng!" Wrenching his head to the left and exposing the creamy skin on his neck to Dante's claiming tongue as he felt the heat pooling in his stomach, the now familiar sensation of his release finally spreading through him as he felt Dante sink his teeth into his neck.

Hissing as Dante lapped up the coppery liquid he screamed the other's name, Dante giving a particularly harsh thrust to his prostate and white light exploding behind his eyes as he was thrown over the metaphorical cliff of orgasm into boneless bliss in which he clenched around Dante, pulling the elder over with him as hot seed exploded into the younger's passage and over the bed sheets. Falling forwards Nero found himself comfortably sandwiched between a heavily panting Dante and torn, soiled bed sheets.

It may not have been particularly conducive to breathing nor very pleasant with his seed sticking to his stomach but Nero wouldn't have had it any other way.

Feeling Dante shakily begin to raise himself up Nero whined and knocked the wavering support of the demon slayer's arms out from under him, the elder falling onto him again heavily. He grunted but recovered quickly. "Not yet… don't move, not yet." Nero begged, flexing his inner walls around Dante's finally softened member, his lust sated for now.

Dante raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it uncomfortable?"

Nero sighed contently as the elder's arms snaked around him possessively. "Not terribly. It's just knowing that it's you… just a little longer."

Relenting and allowing Nero the small request Dante settled down as gently as he could without crushing Nero underneath his heavier weight, besides, it wasn't as if having Nero's tight heat around him longer was such a terrible thing.

They fell asleep for a while, Dante's slumber pleasantly dreamless with the object of his desires safely locked in his hold and no longer teasing and taunting him in raunchy sex dreams Dante had the first decent night's sleep he'd had in a long time. Nero hadn't slept more than naps in the month he'd been away and so he was reveling in the warmth and security being pressed under Dante's strong body gave him, his dreams undisturbed by images of losing Dante or the half-devil growing tired of him and throwing him aside just as Kyrie had done.

It was sometime around night before the two not-quite-human-but-not-quite-devil beings awoke to reality again. As Dante rolled off Nero the younger couldn't hold back the whimper as he was freed both from Dante's weight and from the presence in his ass. It made him feel cold, as if he wasn't quite whole anymore. Sensing Nero's discomfort Dante pulled the other tightly against him, practically molding Nero to his own body, happily surprised to find that their bodies fit together like symmetrical pieces of the same puzzle. Warm, content and finally at peace with themselves and their surroundings they didn't fall back asleep again but simply soaked up being near another person of so similar a state that they felt like they could understand each other.

Dante could take Nero's strange mood swings and his bipolar attitudes, including his temper, and Nero could adapt and handle the strength and power Dante possessed but wasn't completely sure how to control. They were still learning and they knew they could learn together.

Deciding it was time Nero fessed up to why he'd just up and left a month ago, leaving Dante with only a quickly scrawled note as to why he'd left, Nero took a reassuring breath and began levering himself up on one elbow, looking at Dante closely. His eyes trailed over the perfectly chiseled features that one couldn't call angelic because they weren't frighteningly beautiful but they were dark and rugged, rough and realistic, beautiful in their own right and none to compare with. Even the slight stubble from lack of shaving that sprinkled Dante's firm jaw with white fuzz.

Giving into temptation Nero lazily wriggled an arm free and traced patterns in the hair, loving the slight ticklish feeling the coarse hair gave the pads of his fingers as he went. Cracking open an eye Dante smirked at the almost child-like fascinated look Nero wore. "What?"

"…Even you're stubble is white." Nero explained by way of his curiosity.

Dante laughed. "By now you should know _all _my body hair is white." Nero blushed and looked away. "Heh, don't tell my you're _still_ embarrassed, kid. After the way you behave in the sack you can't blush _now_!"

Nero punched him lightly. Well, lightly for a demon. Regardless, it just made Dante laugh. "Don't laugh you jerk! I can do it no problem but I can't _talk_ about it!"

Raising a challenging eyebrow, Dante's smirk widened. "Really?" He all but purred. "Well then, I'm just going to have to talk about it, aren't I?"

"Wha- no! Why?!" Nero protested loudly, but Dante overrode him.

"The only way you overcome things is by repeating them, kid." Rolling them over so Dante was hovering over Nero he leered down at the younger. "I love it when you kiss me, you're little tongue rubs against mine just so perfectly and you're fingers run all over my skin like fire-"

Nero blushed hotly. "Dante, stop!"

"-and when I touch your nipples your back bends upwards and you get this utterly sexy look on your face, you eyes are wide open like your mouth and you gasp so harshly, panting like a teenager as I touch your cock-"

"Dante! Shut up, you're being a complete pervert!" Nero demanded, his face completely red now.

"-and, god, when I slide into you, you moan so loudly and thrust back, your skin practically burning beneath my touch and your ass is so tight and hot it just makes me wanna cum there and then-"

"Shut the fuck up, Dante!" Nero was so flustered and embarrassed he thought he was gonna die.

And still, Dante persisted. "-then when you orgasm you scream, sometimes my name, and that scream makes me want to orgasm ten times over just to do justice to what it makes me feel inside. Did I ever tell you, you taste heavenly?" Dante grinned as he finished.

Scratch feeling like he was gonna die, Nero honestly wished he could as Dante pressed a light kiss to his forehead. "D-Dante! You're a fucking pervert!!" Sitting up, forcing Dante up as well, Nero thumped his chest repeatedly as he tried to rid himself of the humiliating blush. "Dammit, Dante! After all this time you just fuck me, repeatedly, embarrass me by recounting what we did in detail and don't even fucking ask where I've been!!

"Heh, calm down, kid." Dante caught Nero's last punch, from his clawed hand, and brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the rough skin, the blue light it emanated illuminating his face briefly, and calming Nero instantly. "I was going to leave all the serious talking for tomorrow but seeing as you're so determined to have that conversation now I guess I'll let you tell me, if you're sure you want to tell me now."

Nero sighed tiredly, drained at the prospect of finally telling Dante exactly how he felt and facing up to the fearful possibility of being rejected for his feelings, that particular outcome had plagued his dreams and made what had originally been a week into a month. "I… I'm afraid of telling you everything that I worked out in my head… but at the same time… I want to know. Now."

"Know what?" Dante asked curiously, distractedly tucking a few stray strands of Nero's hair out of the younger's face so he could better see intense blue gaze that never seemed to lessen in strength and that he'd come to miss in their separation.

Nero forced his eyes upwards and locked them on Dante's. "If… if you feel the s-same?"

The words were said and there was no taking them back. Dante froze, the question he'd put off answering to himself voiced by the one person he knew deserved an answer. "Nero…"

Launching straight into a panic, Nero rose up onto his calves and began to gesticulate wildly. "No! It's stupid! Forget it, I'm just being stupidly naive, it'll just be a phase, I promise. I'm just being stupid, please don't…" His frantic voice became soft in an instant and he lowered his gaze to the bed. "Don't throw me out…"

'Tugging at my heart strings and playing the guilt card is cheating, kid.' Dante thought with a sigh. Moving closer Dante tilted Nero's crestfallen face upwards. "What is it exactly you think you feel for me?"

Nero glared at him. "I don't 'think' anything, Dante! I spent a whole month figuring this out to come back and meet you!" He pushed Dante's hand aside roughly. "I wouldn't have come back at all if I was any less sure!"

Dante frowned, he knew he was being cruel but he needed Nero to say it. "What is it you're so sure of?"

Nero let out a distressed cry before punching Dante, hard, in the arm. "I love you, you idiot! I love you and I hate that I do because you're such a fucking idiot and I hate that you can make me feel like this, this good and this scared at the same time." Another punch. "You fucking moron!"

Dante stared for a moment before laughing, Nero staring back at him in shock. "I think there was a love confession in there, in amongst the long list of how I am a 'moron' and an 'idiot'."

Nero hit him again. "Idiot." The looked up unsurely. "So… what now? Do you?"

"Do I what?" Dante couldn't help but tease him, he really couldn't. It had become a sick hobby of his over their time being acquaintances and then friends.

Scowling, Nero hit him once more. "Do you love me?!"

There was utter silence for a moment, Nero stopping breathing altogether for fear any slight movement might coerce the wrong answer. Dante considered it for a moment.

He wasn't really sure what 'love' was. Lovers in those crappy romance films were something he guessed he knew it should be like. So… what did they feel like? They couldn't live without each other. Could Dante live without Nero? No, that month had been proof of that.

They always protect each other. Hm, well, Dante had been doing that before they'd even kissed so yeah…

They loved being with each other. Heh, Nero was fun to tease and mess with but honestly, he did like being with the kid. He got this content warm feeling in his chest and he just wanted to smile.

Oh, after that admission even _he _knew he had it bad.

Dante laughed softly. "Heh, I guess I do…"

"What?"

Grinning and reaching over to pull Nero into a hug Dante mussed up his hair. "I said, 'I guess I do'. Love you, that is."

Nero breathed a heavy sigh of relief and thumped Dante for what was probably the fifth time that night. "God damn you, you bastard! Don't do that, you said nothing for ages, I thought for sure you were gonna get rid of me!"

"Ow! Hey! No more hitting me or I just might have to spank you!" Nero quirked and eyebrow. "And of course I'm not going to get rid of you! Hell, even if I didn't love you, after everything we've done up until now I don't think I would have let you leave." With a filthy leer Dante towered over Nero. "I'd probably have kept you for my sex slave; there is something to be said for that mouth of yours. It might be annoying as hell to listen to speaking but it plays lovely music and has other talents I think I'm gonna love."

Suffice to say Nero hit him several more times. "You damned pervert!" Nero shouted, his face bright red at the lewd comments Dante had said. "Dammit, if I didn't know any better I'd think you just said you loved me to keep me!"

Dante caught Nero's wrists firmly at that, all playfulness gone from his face as he pinned Nero to the bed. "Don't ever doubt that I love you, Nero." Nero writhed under Dante and wriggled to be free, his body heating beneath the overbearing and consuming look that could only be described as pure love and want. "Never think I want you for anything more than being near you. I want you to always remember that I have never said 'I love you' to anyone and there have been plenty of women, and a few men, in my bed." Pressing his forehead against Nero's Dante breathed in the scent that was purely Nero. "I love only you, Nero."

Nero said nothing and they began to worship each other, each touch and stroke of a hand on the other was purely loving and adoring as each succumbed to the alternative way of saying 'I love you': making love. It wasn't fast and it wasn't rough or primal, though they both confessed to loving that type of sex too, this way, the way they moved against each other, was hot and passionate. They moved without urgency, drawing out each other's release until they could hold into longer. It was worship in its highest form and Nero couldn't decide which he liked better, the powerful and consuming rutting or Dante's gentle side and the lingering, mind-blowing love making.

Then again, he didn't have to choose.

Dante loved him now; they had forever to do both.

/\/\/\/\/\/\Random bit from the next morning/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nero pulled on the first pair of pants he found to see that they were a little bit bigger than his own. Dante watched him from the bed and laughed. "Those would be mine, kid."

Nero stuck out his tongue and went to pull them off when he felt one of the pockets rustle. "Hn? What's this?"

Dante watched, mildly curious, as Nero delved into the pocket of the elder's pants and pulled out-

"Shit! Nero, put that down!" The half-devil shot up form the bed he had been languishing on, his eyes wide.

Even more intrigued Nero hurriedly opened it. Dante swore again and began to scramble from the bed as Nero darted from the room and down the stairs, leaping from the top to the bottom with minimal effort. Significantly ahead of Dante Nero slid onto the desk Dante had sort of fixed and turned, coiling his leg back, in time to catch Dante in the stomach enough to slow Dante down and propel him away without hurting the other.

Free to do as he pleased until the still not fully awake or coordinated Dante picked himself up off the floor Nero lifted the paper and read aloud.

"Dear Dante, I left this on the fridge rather than… eh? …wait a minute…" Nero paused. "This… this is the letter I wrote when I left a month ago." Nero looked at Dante curiously. "Dante?"

"It means nothing!" Dante cried fervently.

A broad grin split over the younger's face. "You kept it!"

"It means nothing!" He insisted.

"You really do love me!" Nero pushed himself off the desk and launched himself at Dante who had no option but catch him, the smaller of them locking their mouths together firmly and with delight written all over his face.

And that is how Trish and Lady came upon them that morning. Nero obviously wearing Dante's pants, Dante in a pair of boxers he'd had the foresight to tug on and stood lip-locking in the shop front. It was an interesting sight.

* * *

Well... it can only get more interesting from here, right? ; I don't actually have anymore written as from the original oneshot I was convinced to write a second part over at Y!Gallery but i think it was a humourous place to leave it, thus nobody wasked for more. I agree its a good ending (lol, ego... no, i just meant of all the ways to leave it this one kinda of summed up everything nicely) but I don't know what everybody else wants.

:sigh: I can imagine I'm gonna get reviews saying 'write more' because you all want the smexing... :grin: well, what can i do? say no?! nah...

Akaiba xxx


End file.
